War of Fiction Chapter 27
Chapter 27------- ' ' "You're a traitor a fucking traitor" cooper cursed pointing at Sir Bart "Now copper I wasn't serious I was trying to..." "Shut it don't try it, it won't work on me.. How could you do this after everything we have been through" Sir Bart turned around pointing the gun at Cooper "don't make me do this Mickey is evil copper he killed Pooh and Minnie and Snow White they're all dead because of Mickey" "Pete killed Pooh and Minnie probably deserved it and as for Snow well I couldn't really care" "Join me please help me kill Mickey" Bart begged "Mickey is our king Walt is our God so no I won't but I will tell the council and have you hung" "Well I'm sorry then" Bart apologised as he fired off his pistol firing a shot into copper's chest he fell the floor blood poured from his chest "you traitor" he whispered before closing his eyes "Holy shit man you killed him" Daryl said behind the bars The doors to the cell blocks flung open both Jack and Donald came running down with guns aimed. "What the hell is going on" Donald screamed. "Cooper I heard him talking to the prisoners he was trying to realise them and he gave the poison to the old bitch he's a traitor to Mickey and Disney" Bart lied "Holy shit cooper I didn't even think about it " Donald Duck bent down checking coppers pulse "We have to tell Mickey about him have his body burned the traitor" Bart cursed "Get a Doctor he's alive" Donald Duck said looking Bart looking worried ' ' Death and Santa Claus walked into the building there was a huge desk with a big computer on it behind it was a woman called Chloe O'brian "hey there new people" she questioned "Yeah have you got all there names " death asked "Yeah Santa told me there names he saw them coming as usual" Chloe said "What do you mean he saw us coming" Jack asked "He she's you when you're sleeping he knows when you're awake guys a fucking creep" Trevor joked santa spun around "you are a very rude man Trevor Phillips" "Yeah that is kind of creepy" Linda commented “I’ll bring you to your rooms” Death said as he teleported the group to a higher part of the castle outside a lod of rooms with all different numbers on them “Sort these rooms out between you people there at least one room for everyone if you share” Death spoke as he disappeared again leaving the group to sort out their room “Alright people in the morning we stand our ground try get these people to help us” Master chief planned “Whatever the fuck you want fucker I’m taking a room for myself trevor informed as he opened one of the doors to the room and slammed it behind him. ' ' Batman was lying inside the bunk of marge’s SUV inside the garage with Chucky in his hands “I’m sorry bruce but with everything that has happened with Ned I just don’t want my kids getting hurt Reverend Lovejoy is happy for you to hide there no one regularly goes to church anymore anyway” Marge Explained “It’s fine Marge, really after everything you’ve done for me” “Yeah thanks mrs. S” Chucky said “Well I’ll see you there I guess” Marge said as she closed the boot and got in the driver’s seat of the SUV she opened the garage and drove out as normal driving and joining the cars on the street she was driving normally until a limo began to flash it’s lights behind her she looked through the mirror to see it was Mr. Burns with Smithers driving the leader of the town's power marge looked to maggie who sitting in her chair to her right “Oh no” she signed She pulled over her SUV as Mr. Burns walked out with smithers following him he came to Marge’s window knocking on it signalling her to roll it down “Hello mrs simpson and how are we today” Burns asked “I’m good mr.burns” “Oh please I've told you before call me monty” Mr. burns suggested “Oh sure monty I can do that look is there something you want I need to be somewhere” “Oh sorry Marge, look i’m setting up a small welll mob to outcast those non springfielders and someone of your power and how recognisable you are is all i need to get this to work” “Look Monty I like these new people, we all need to stick together over all this war which is going on in the fictional world” “Well marge were safe here I own the police now, the courts, the bank, I don’t own the government yet but the election for mayor will take place in 2 months no one will vote for Quimby I run springfield now” “Well we will see about that won’t we” Marge said before driving towards the church Reverend Lovejoy showed her to park behind the church where no one could see them. Marge opened the boot and yet Batman and Chucky out they walked into the back entrance of the church and hid them into the church. ' ' ET had been going the the school the school principal Skinner decided to bring him into the classes as no one could understand the small alien and so decided he probably needed education he use to stay with the other kids making friends with Richard and Sherri and Terri made friends with the alien as well although they really wanted to dress him up. Now Mrs. Hoover decided he’d be better to help out in some other ways so he learnt by helping Willy mow the lawn and fix pipes and help Bonnie the new cafeteria lady serve food to all the young minds. He even helped teachers and students with holding things and passing things. E.T got on to the school bus as normal Valerie sat behind the wheel “Hey ET how was school” She asked. E.T. replied with some confusing grunts he sat next to Pepper Pig who was the only other student who wasn’t a springfielder “How was it for you” Pepper asked the alien again he just made some grunts At the back of the bus were the 4 main bullies of the school Kearney, Dolph, Jimbo and Nelson. E.T. got off the bus as normal going to his shared apartment with Lara and Sandor but today he was followed by the bullies who sat at the back off the bus “Hey Alien freak” Nelson shouted at him he turned around smiling “You ugly stupid thing you're going to get it “ Jimbo said he walked towards E.T. and smacked him in the stomach he fell over still smiling at the boys “Stop smiling you prick” Kearney said smacking the alien again “Guys stop we said we’d just make fun of him not hit him” Dolph pointed out “Stop being a pussy hit this shit” Jimbo replied smacking the alien across the head “Oi” A voice shouted the bullies looked to see Bonnie stading there with a bat in her hand “What the fuck are you doing to him” She asked “Walked away you ugly pig we don’t want bacon today” Nelson laughed at the woman “you fucking what say that again gobshite” she said walking closer to nelson “erm..I said..” he stuttered “Spit it out then look my patient is thinner than your pappies dick” Kearny made a fist coming at Bonnie she swung the bat in defense knocking him down to the fall “yOU BITCH” he cursed. Poirot came running towards the crowd holding his gun “Right Kearney, Dolph, Jimbo go home Nelson I’ll be telling you mom and dad about this and you know me and your father are good friends” Master Chief, Jack, Phil and Hermione walked down past the rooms even though death had told them not to. They found a staircase reading no entrance they began to walk down it until they reached the main entrance they into they looked through the door windown of the floor to see Chloe sitting behind the desk with Putto or better known as cupid flirting with the woman they walked down another staircase underneath the ground floor underground they looked at the sign to see a sign reading summoning room Master Chief looked through the window “Holy shit” he cursed”